The Day Off
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 10 of the Felicia McFurry saga/GoldenEye Crossover. After returning from the missile silo base, Ricochet has to fight Hard Drive again after Dark Kat freed him. But when all is clear, Razor and Ricochet decide to tell Isis about their relationship.


CHAPTER 10: THE DAY OFF  
BY: FELICIA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO KATARINA FURLONG  
  
Jake returned from the hangar exhausted. He had spent most of his   
day working on the Turbokat trying to get his mind off of Felicia. Felicia   
had not call for almost 3 days now and that was very unusual. He plopped   
down on the couch and reached over to the phone. Jake wanted to call her so   
badly but he knew that he mustn't let her friend know, so he sighed and   
decided to turn on the television.  
There was nothing on except Scaredy Kat so he kept it on that   
channel. When Chance walked up and discovered that Jake was watching   
Scaredy Kat, he was speechless. He casually walked over to the couch and   
sat down beside his friend. "I thought you didn't like Scaredy Kat.," he   
teased.  
"Well there's nothing on and it will keep my mind straight.," Jake   
stated. Even though Jake was watching the show, his mind was somewhere   
else.   
"Are you still worried about Felicia?," Chance asked softly. Jake   
sighed and nodded.   
"Yeah. But how did you know?," he asked  
"Well, when you were working on the Turbokat for no apparent reason   
is one of the reasons why and the fact that you looked depressed all of the   
time.," said Chance as he smiled. Chance walked over to the cordless phone   
and handed it to Jake. "Why don't you just call her and make sure that she   
is okay."  
Jake refused the phone and then said, "I can't do that, Chance."  
Chance was confused by this and asked, "Why not, buddy?"  
"I told you already: I mustn't let her friend know about us.," said   
Jake.  
Suddenly a news bulletin appeared on the channel, Jake and Chance   
focused their attention on it. "This just in. Hard Drive has escaped from   
the prison. I repeat Hard Drive has escaped. The enforcers are not really   
sure at this point on how but they caution everyone to become aware. Hard   
Drive is armed and dangerous so be careful.", said the announcer. The news   
went off and Scaredy Kat came on once again.  
"All, great", Jake complained as he got up and tossed the remote on   
the couch. He started to make his way to the hangar ladder.  
"Where are you going?," asked Chance.  
"I am going to ride around on the Cyclotron. I need to clear my   
mind again.", said Jake as he went down the ladder.  
"Be careful.," Chance called.  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile Ricochet wasn't almost near Isis's condo. Her and her   
brother had taken almost 2 days to get back. Jenson didn't even bother to   
rest and went straight back to Enforcer Headquarters. Ricochet asked him if   
he was still going to have his job. Jenson replied that he would since the   
only enforcer under him that was qualified to be a colonel was Steele and   
Feral would never have Steele right under him.   
As Ricochet made her way to the Condo, she noticed a figure lurking   
near it. She carefully made her way to the Condo to see who it was.   
Suddenly she noticed that the figure had electricity flowing around it.   
"Hard Drive!!", Felicia gasped and pulled out her D5K. She ran up behind   
him and aimed her gun at him. "Don't move."  
Hard Drive turned around and saw that it was Ricochet. "So,   
Ricochet we meet again.", he said and then smiled.  
"What are you doing here?," Ricochet demanded.  
"I was looking for Felicia, but I think I may have already found   
her.", said Hard Drive.  
"How did you get out of jail so early?," she asked.  
"Well, that was your failure. You forgot to capture Dark Kat and he   
was most willing enough to give me another chance. He also provided me with   
my other surge coat.", said Hard Drive as he patted his new coat.  
"Prepare to be taken back.," said Ricochet as she pointed her gun at   
him.  
"Oh, please," Hard Drive said and shocked her hand which made her   
drop the gun.  
" Crud!", she screamed as she dropped her gun and held onto her   
injured hand.  
"Now what was this about taking me in?," he asked.  
Ricochet growled and extended her claws. "I can still take you in   
with my bare claws.," she growled.  
"I love challenges. You're on.," said Hard Drive as he extended his   
claws also.  
Ricochet jumped at him and took her hand to scratch him, but Hard   
Drive held her hand. Ricochet was surprised by this and was not prepared   
for Hard Drive's next attack. Hard Drive scratched her across the face   
almost cutting away her mask. The scratch was pretty deep and started to   
bleed. "Aaah.", she said as she held her hand over the wound. The scratch   
started to hurt real bad when the air reached it. Hard Drive showed no   
sympathy for this and slightly shocked her. But the shock was just enough   
to knock her unconscious. Ricochet collapsed to the ground.   
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile Razor was driving near Isis's Condo. He had decided to go   
there and check to make sure that Felicia was alright. But when he saw Hard   
Drive outside the front of it and Felicia unconscious on the ground, he   
became worried. He stopped the Cyclotron and quickly put on his   
glove-a-trix. Razor started to make his way to Hard Drive.  
************************************************************************  
Hard Drive was not aware of Razor's presence, since he had his   
attention on Ricochet's unconscious body. He started up his surge coat   
again but this time with even more power. "And now, my dear, Ricochet.   
Prepare to fry.", he said. as he aimed at her.  
"NOO!!", screamed Razor and shot a wrapper missile at Hard Drive.   
The wrapper missile wrapped around Hard Drive's legs making him fall. Razor   
rushed to Ricochet's side just make sure that Hard Drive wouldn't try to zap   
her. If he came to taking a hit for Ricochet, he would do it.   
Hard Drive broke free from the wrapper missile and stood back up.   
"So...the SWAT Kat is willing to take a bullet for his girlfriend.," he   
taunted. Suddenly a big gush of wind came as Dark Kat's Fear Ship   
approached them. A ladder was tossed down and Hard Drive climbed on it.   
"What's it going to be, SWAT Kat? Your girlfriend or the bad guy?" When   
Razor made no effort to go after Hard Drive, it made Hard Drive laughed.   
"Exactly SWAT Kat why you will always fail. Fail to capture the bad guys   
and fail to save your close friends." Hard Drive was pulled up into the   
Fear Ship and the Fear Ship left.   
Razor ran over to Ricochet and checked her pulse. Her pulse was low   
and so was her breathing. She was moaning but her eyes were not open which   
worried Razor. He picked her up and ran to Isis's condo. When he reached   
the front door, he shifted her a little bit so he could one of his hands   
free to ring the door bell.   
*********************************************************************  
Isis was chatting with some of her friends that she meant over the   
internet when the door bell ring. "Always someone here when I am trying to   
chat with some of my friends," she moaned and quickly typed the word BRB.  
She continued to mumble about other kats bothering when she reached   
the front door. When she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks.   
She saw Razor, who had a terribly worried look on his face, holding the limp   
body of her best friend. Even though Felicia was dressed as Ricochet and   
Isis wasn't supposed to let anyone know about her being Ricochet, she said,   
"Oh, no. What's wrong with Felicia?"  
Razor was surprised at this and it also made him feel even more   
depressed. "I need to put her down on her bed.," he said. Isis opened the   
door for him and Razor carried Felicia to her bed.   
"I'll call the paramedics.", Isis called as she walked over to   
living room phone.  
Razor placed Ricochet on the bed. "No, don't.," he yelled.  
Isis walked into the room. "Why not?," she inquired.  
"Because since she's been doing these missions, Feral will be after   
her and I don't want him to get his hands on her.," Razor stated. He pulled   
a chair over to the bed and motioned for Isis to sit in it but Isis refused.  
Razor sat down and held onto Ricochet's hand. Isis went to the bathroom to   
get the medical kit.  
"Hang in there, Felicia," Razor whispered softly. Isis returned   
back with the medical kit and placed it on the bed. She took out some   
bandages and then took off Ricochet's mask. She started to treat Felicia's   
scratch that Hard Drive gave her.   
"How long as she been Ricochet?," asked Razor as he watched Isis   
treat Felicia.  
"You mean you didn't know she was Ricochet?," Isis asked in   
surprise. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, no. I wasn't supposed to let you   
know. I thought that you knew or something."  
"Well, Felicia is my friend. Close friend. It's okay. She won't   
care.," he said.  
"She went out about 3 days ago to go after Dark Kat, and Turmoil on   
some sort of train. Then her brother went after her. She hasn't returned   
home since you brought her. What happened to her?," Isis asked and looked   
up at Felicia with terror. "Why can't she wake up?"  
"Hard Drive got here. He shocked her that is my best guess. I   
didn't come there until after she became unconscious.," said Razor. Razor   
suddenly realized that T-Bone is probably worrying why he hasn't returned   
yet; he had been gone for almost a hour now. "Can I use your phone? I need   
to call T-Bone and tell him that I am going to stay here for awhile to make   
sure that she is okay."  
"Sure. It's in the living room.," said Isis.  
"Thanks," said Razor and he walked out of the room to the living   
room.  
Isis watched him and wondered if he and Felicia were closer friends   
than he said. Since she noticed how much he cared about her. Razor picked   
up the phone and dialed the number to the salvage yard.   
**********************************************************************  
At the salvage yard, Chance was watching Scaredy Kat marathon when   
the phone ring. He hit the mute button on the tv and picked up the   
telephone.  
"Hello. Jake and Chance Garage. Chance speaking. How can I help   
you?," he said.  
"T-Bone, this is Razor.", said Razor.  
"Razor?!", said Chance as he wondered why Razor called him instead   
of using the communicator.   
"I am over at Felicia's place. I might be staying here for   
awhile.", said Razor.  
Chance grinned. "Oh, I see..," he teased.  
Razor frowned. "No, buddy." His voice became softer. "Ricochet is   
Felicia and Hard Drive got to her tonight. She's got a bad scratch across   
the face and is unconscious. My best guess is that he zapped her."  
Chance frowned also. Mad at himself that he teased Razor during   
this serious situation. "I'm sorry, pal. I understand. Do you want me to   
come over?"  
"No that's ok. I'll be home as soon as she regains consciousness.,"   
said Razor.  
"Roger. Out.", said Chance and he hung up the phone.  
Razor did the same and sighed. The time was 11:00 p.m. and he was   
tired since it was near his bed time. But he told himself that he would not   
fall asleep until Felicia woke up. He walked back into the room where   
Felicia was and sat down in the chair. Isis looked tired also but she tried   
to stay awake too. But pretty soon she fell asleep. Razor smiled at this,   
he knew that Isis tried her best but she couldn't. His eyes began to feel   
heavy but he forced himself to stay awake. But around 12:30, he fell   
asleep.  
**********************************************************************  
Around 1:00 am, Felicia's moaning woke Razor and Isis up. Razor   
sprang up from the chair and ran over to Felicia's side. "Felicia?," he   
asked.  
Felicia's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry but it started   
to become clearer. "Razor?," she asked.  
Razor held her hand. "I am here.," he said as he smiled.  
Felicia smiled softly too.  
************************************************************************  
Around 1:30 am, Felicia, Isis and Razor were done discussing about   
everything that had happened. Razor had told Felicia about coming to her   
rescue and his discovery of her identity. Felicia told them about her   
missions that she had. Razor was thankful that she was alright. "Well,   
Felicia. I had better go. T-Bone is probably wondering where I am.," said   
Razor as he got up from his chair.   
"Well, can you at least stay until I fall asleep. I promise it   
won't take long. I am kind of beat.," pleaded Felicia.  
"Ok.," Razor agreed.   
"Can you come over tomorrow?," asked Felicia.  
Razor nodded. They looked into each other's eyes. They both wanted   
to kiss but knew that they mustn't let Isis know yet about their   
relationship. He held onto her hand and she started to close her eyes.  
Once he was sure she was asleep. He told Isis that he was leaving   
and that he come back to check on her around 1:00 p.m. tomorrow. Razor got   
on the Cyclotron and made his way back to the hangar.  
************************************************************************  
The next day around noon, Isis and Felicia were watching the soap   
opera, Megakat General Hospital. Isis was sitting in her lazy boy and   
Felicia was stretched out on the couch. She ached all over and everytime   
she moved, it would hurt her.   
They heard the sound of a car approaching. Felicia reached out and   
opened the curtains and saw that it was Jake. "Can you get the door,   
Isis?," she asked. "It's my boyfriend."  
Isis got up and looked at Felicia. "You're boyfriend?," she said.   
Felicia grinned but just shrugged. Isis gave Felicia a mean look and walked   
over to the door when the door bell rang. Isis opened the door and saw Jake   
Clawson. Jake was wearing a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. Isis only   
took a quick glance at him but discovered that he was a hunk. "Me-ow", she   
said.  
Jake was surprised by this and embarrassed. "Um is Felicia here?,"   
he finally managed to ask.   
"I can be," Isis said as she smiled. She was almost speechless   
about Felicia's boyfriend.  
Felicia overheard Isis and quickly got up ignoring the pain. She   
walked up to the door. "I'm here, Jake.," she said. "Won't you come in?"  
Jake smiled and walked in and Felicia shuts the door. When Jake's   
back was turned toward Felicia and Isis, Isis asked," You're dating him?"  
"Yep.", said Felicia and she followed Jake to the couch. Isis sat   
down on the couch. Felicia sat beside Jake on the couch.  
"So, what are you two girls doing?," asked Jake.  
"Watching soap operas.," Isis answered, not really paying attention   
to Jake now. She was really engrossed on the soap.   
"Well, good-bye", said Jake and started to get up.  
"Oh, don't leave, Jake", pleaded Felicia and tugged on his shirt.   
"Ok", said Jake as he gave in. "But only because you want me to."  
"Thanks," said Felicia and kissed him on the cheek as Jake sat back   
down.  
"So, you really had me going last night.," Isis stated and laughed.  
"What do you mean?," Felicia inquired.  
"Well, for some reason, I thought you were dating that SWAT Kat,   
Razor.," said Isis.  
Felicia blushed and looked over at Jake. Jake shrugged and was   
speechless. They had been found out! "Um. well. I kind of am., " Felicia   
said.  
Isis was confused by this and asked, "What do you mean?"  
Felicia was about to answer but Jake motioned for her to let him.   
"Isis, I think it is time that we tell you.," he said.  
"Tell me what," she asked.  
"Do you promise to keep a big secret?," asked Felicia.  
"Of course, Felicia, I am your friend.," said Isis.  
"Isis, I am Razor.," said Jake.  
Isis's eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding?"  
Jake shook his head. "Cool!," Isis said.  
"So, what is going on in your soap opera?," Jake asked as he put his   
arm around Felicia. Felicia started to purr.  
"Well, I am not really sure. Some kat is cheating on his wife and   
one of the she-kats is trying to commit suicide.," said Felicia.  
"Shhhh.," said Isis. "My tomkat is on." Suddenly a handsome tomkat   
appeared in the show. Isis sighed dreamily.  
"Who is that?," Jake asked.  
"That is Zach, practically the star of the soap. Isis thinks he is   
really cute.," Felicia said.  
"Felicia, I thought you said that you thought he was cute too.   
Yeah, I remember. You said he had a cute body.," Isis said.  
Felicia tried to motion for her stop but it was too late. "That's   
enough, Isis.," she said. Felicia blushed by this.   
"Hey, well am I not cute?," Jake demanded.  
"No, no. Jakey, you're cute. He is not as cute as you are. Not to   
mention sexy.," Felicia quickly said. She started to rub the back of his   
neck.   
Suddenly, in the show, a beautiful, blonde, she-kat appeared in the   
soap. She caught Jake's attention. "Meow. She's gorgeous.," he said.   
Felicia heard this and became jealous. "Jake!!", she said and slid   
away from him. "Well, I guess I am not gorgeous."  
Jake slid closer to her and said, "Licia, I was only kidding. I was   
just getting back at you.," he said and kissed her. Felicia smiled and laid   
against him and started to purr. Jake stroked her hair.   
When the soap opera was off, Isis decided to go to her room, to get   
on her computer and hack into some files. Jake and Felicia were on the   
couch watching the news.   
After awhile, Isis yelled," Hey, guys, come here and look at this."  
Jake got up from the couch and then helped Felicia up. He held her   
hand and led her to Isis's room. "What is it, Isis?," Felicia asked when   
they reached Isis's room.  
"Well, I think I might I have found the location of Dark Kat. I   
found a bunch of files that contained information on that satellite of you   
were talking about. The file contained a bunch of codes with it too. Looked   
like some sort of launch codes. I wasn't able to figure them out, so I am   
going to send a spike to the location.," Isis stated as she furiously   
started to type in codes into the computer.  
***********************************************************************  
At the Katvenya Bunker, Hard Drive was sitting at his computer   
typing. Suddenly an alarm started to go off in the computer. A screen   
appeared showing that he was going to be spiked. "Oh, no!!", he screamed   
and ran to the cabinet that contained the circuitry to the computers. He   
frantically started to pull out of the wires and circuit boards. But it was   
too late.  
********************************************************************  
"Dark Kat or Hard Drive are in Katvenya.", Isis said proudly.  
"Bingo!", Jake yelled triumphantly.  
"Then I'm going to Katvenya.," said Felicia.  
"No, Felicia.," said Jake.  
"But, Jake.," Felicia pleaded.  
Jake smiled. "We're going to Katvenya.," he said.  
Felicia smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Jake."  
"Let's just hope that Chance agrees to this.," he said.  
"Ok, I am going to call Jenson.," said Felicia and walked over to   
the phone in the living room and picked it up. She dialed in the number for   
the Enforcer Headquarters. When someone picked up, she said, "Colonel   
McFurry, please."  
"Who is this?," asked the kat. It was Steele.  
"This is his sister.," said Felicia.  
"Hold one minute, please.," Steele said and hit the hold button. He   
hit turned on the record button on the machine that was hooked up to the   
line to Jenson's room. Then he transferred the call to Jenson.  
"McFurry, line 3.," he called.  
"Got it.," yelled Jenson as he picked up the phone. "Hello, this is   
Colonel McFurry."  
"Jenson, this is Felicia," said the voice on the other line.  
"Felicia? Hey how have you been?," asked Jenson.  
"Listen, Jenson. I have found the location of Dark Kat., "said   
Felicia. "He is at Katvenya. I need for you to come to Isis's place so we   
can leave together. Razor and T-Bone are going to help us this time. We   
need to leave at midnight."  
"Okay, I'll be over around 11:30.," said Jenson and he hung up.  
************************************************************************  
When the machine stopped recording, Steele knew that the line had   
been disconnected. He took the tape out of the machine and looked at it.   
"My promotion to colonel.," he said and kissed the tape. Steele took the   
tape with him and walked to the Commander's office. He knocked on the door.  
"Oh, Commander. I have something for you.," he said cheerfully.  
"Come in, Steele," said Feral.Steele opened the door and   
approached the Commander's desk. "We have, Jenson, now.," he said and   
handed the Commander the tape.  
**********************************************************************  
At Katvenya, Hard Drive was held up against the wall by Dark Kat.   
Dark Kat had found out also about them finding the whereabouts of his   
hideout and he was not pleased. Hard Drive was choking as Dark Kat   
tightened his grip around Hard Drive's neck. "Hard Drive....Why did you let   
them find where we were?," he demanded.  
"It-It wasn't my fault. They sent a spike and I couldn't stop   
them.," Hard Drive managed to say and then stopped, trying to catch his   
breath. "But look at this way, Dark Kat. Now you have all of them right   
where you want them. You can capture them."  
Dark Kat thought about what Hard Drive said and then smiled. He   
released Hard Drive, making Hard Drive fall to the ground. Hard Drive was   
on the ground, gasping for air. "You're right, Hard Drive. I know just how   
to get them, too.," he said. "Hard Drive, I won't be needing you anymore.   
You're dismissed."  
Hard Drive didn't even think of arguing. He gave one last look at   
Dark Kat and then made his way to his plane. He got in it and took off.   
"Foolish, Dark Kat.," he said. "Dark Kat can not stop all of them but I am   
not going to hang and get captured, like last time."  
***********************************************************************  
At Enforcer Headquarters, Feral, Felina, Steele and the Sergeant   
were in the conference room listening to the tape that Steele recorded.   
"So, it is agreed then," said Feral. "We are going to Katvenya."  
"But, uncle, why should we arrest them? They're just trying to help   
us get Dark Kat.," protested Felina.  
"Felina, we can not have kats thinking that they can go out and get   
villains on their own terms. If they want to do that, that is why they can   
join the enforcers.," said Feral. "Now let's wait for awhile. I want my   
best men to come along. You, too, Felina."  
**********************************************************************  
Around 11:30pm, Jenson arrived at Isis's Condo. Felicia was already   
in her Ricochet outfit; T-Bone and Razor were already there, too. "Ready?,"   
asked Ricochet.  
"Ready," said Jenson. "But call me Ace." Ricochet smiled and   
nodded.  
"Be careful.," Isis cautioned.  
"Got it.," Ricochet said.  
Ricochet and Ace got into his hummer and T-Bone and Razor got into   
their Turbokat. "Let's rock 'n' roll.," said T-Bone as he hit the   
thrusters.  
"Katvenya, here we come.," said Razor.  
  
To be continued......  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
  
  



End file.
